Certain end loaded cartons are intended to package heavy articles, such as large glass bottles, and therefore need to be sturdily constructed. These cartons can accordingly include end closures that are reinforced by incorporating relatively longer side end flaps, often referred to as minor end flaps. Longer minor end flaps have larger surface areas for receiving hot glue or other adhesives and can therefore provide a stronger connection to major end flaps, when forming end closures. The minor end flaps may be long enough such that, for example, they at least partially overlap.
A problem associated with these cartons is that longer minor end flaps cannot be easily folded by conventional packaging machines that include folding wheels, particularly when the minor end flaps overlap one another. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.